Daydream
by Subject of a penguin
Summary: Dana & Carter are alone in the countryside... Short but sweet


Daydream by New Age Angel Uk 

I don't own either of the characters in the story. I don't own Power Rangers. The story comes from my own life and mind. Please don't sue me or whoever's site this appears on. It just for fun, no money will be made. 

Set at night in the countryside......... 

As we sit in the small boat, moving slowly down the river I can't help but feel like I have done something right in a past life. Sitting beside me is the person I would do anything for. In a red satin dress sits Dana, the person I love with my every ounce of my being...I can smell her soft blonde hair as she leans her head against my chest and I hope and prey this is not just a dream.... 

As the boat comes to a halt at the end of a path I climb out of the boat and offer her my hand. She takes it and in that moment that she looks up at me I see her smile, I see her eyes and I get lost in the rush of emotion. Helping her out of the boat, she looks up at the dark starry night sky and a small laugh escapes her when she looks back down at me... 

She asks me why I am looking at her... I cant think of a reason why not...she is the most beautiful gift I have ever seen. I still silently thank her father every day for Dana being in my life. Seeing her shiver I take off my jacket and drape it over her shoulders. 

She smiles and asks again why I was looking at her...I don't reply and instead lead her up the path to the old house where we are staying. When I say house I should say castle but everything seems small and insignificant at this moment. Everything but Dana..... 

Opening the door I lead her up the stone steps to her room, stopping at an open window to look at the stars, she turns to look at me while I am lost in the stars. I see the planets other galaxies other wonders....all in her eyes....Opening the door for her she walks through and looks at me, she moves closer leans in and our lips touch.... 

I have morphed and fought the scariest monsters and almost died countless times but I have never felt so alive before in my life.... breaking the kiss I look into her eyes and see what she is wanting to say. I lean in close to her ear and whisper three words, words I have never said to her before..... 

"I love you" She looks at me with tears in her eyes and her lips part. 

"I love you too Carter..." 

At that moment I now what my true role in life is, it is not to safe the planet or to be a hero, it is to love the woman whose heart I hold for now and forever......... 

We kiss again and she retreats into her room to gather her emotions. Turning I look back out the window at the stars, the stars Dana was staring at only a few minutes ago. I am lost there in the moment as I look at the black night sky that is dotted with small specks of light, and yet I am not convinced. 

I stand for what seems like an eternity and stare at the stars and yet I am never satisfied. When trying to compare the wonders I saw in Dana's eyes to the never ending night sky I cannot even imagine where to begin. Night turns to day as dark turns to light. As the sun rises on another day I turn and walk to my room. Stopping I look to the heavens and say thank you for giving me an angel to love and hold. 

Waking up I look towards the window and find that I have slept long into the afternoon. Getting dressed in black trousers and a red shirt I open my door and slowly walk towards the outside courtyard. As I pass Dana's door I stop for a second and remember the happiest moments of my life so far. As the words slipped from her lips it was more powerful than the strongest weapon man could create. I could have died in that moment and been complete. 

Moving down the stairs I see the door to the courtyard open and slowly walk through. Sitting on a bench not to far from me sits the object of my adoration. She is wearing a white summers dress and is facing away from me. Her blonde hair sits free over her shoulders and my breath is stolen by the sight of her. She turns to looks at me and I see that she has been crying. My heart breaks into millions of tiny pieces at the sight of her in distress. 

Going and sitting beside her I look at her. She doesn't make contact and instead examines the bench we are sitting on. I place my hand on her chin and gently lift her head to face me. 

Where her eyes had been sparkling in the moonlight, her eyes are now sparkling behind a river of tears. Her lip is shaking and she tries to get up but I catch her hand in mine. 

She looks at me and I ask her to sit down without saying a word. 

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly not wanting to scare her away. 

"I can't do this Carter..." She says quietly looking away from me. 

"Why, what have I done?" 

"Nothing, before I was a Ranger I was in love with someone I went to med school with. His name was Michael Chester and he told me he loved me. I told him I loved him back and he smiled. A few days later I found him in bed with another woman. He said he loved me and since he didn't want to push me into sleeping with him, he slept with her. My heart broke and I came close to losing everything. Ms. Fairweather helped me a lot and she helped me complete my training to be a medic. I never went back to Med School, I was a coward. I just don't want that to happen again." 

She finally looked up to my face. I smiled and lifted her hand to my lips and kissed it. 

"Carter...I can't..." I looked straight into her eyes and saw that she needed strength. 

"Dana, I can understand that Michael hurt you but I hope you know me well enough to know that I will never hurt you like that." Dana nodded her head and a small laugh escaped between sobs. 

"Carter, I'm sorry but I just couldn't stand to get hurt like that again." "I know, but I want to show you how much I love you..." 

"Carter what do you mean...?" 

"Dana just let me say something." 

From Dana's point of view... 

I was shocked when Carter got up off the bench and walked over to the door. He took something off the ledge and walked back over to me. My heart almost stopped when he didn't sit back down. He kneeled down in front of me and then moved onto one knee. He produced a small box and I realised I was now crying harder than I was before. 

"Dana, I have always known you are a kind hearted and strong person , ever since the day we met. I love you more than life itself, and would never do anything to hurt you. I don't want to be with anyone else, because to me there is no one else. You are my salvation Dana Mitchell, and I would be honoured if you would become my wife." 

I didn't know how to respond. He pulled the object into view, a small velvet pouch. He produced a ring that shone like his eyes. 

"Carter...I would love to be your wife." He slipped the ring on my finger and moved in closer to kiss me. We remained like that for an eternity and when we broke I couldn't move. I just looked at him while he was looking at me. We were lost in each others hearts. We were no longer two separate souls but one born from love, for life, for eternity, for each other... 

The End 


End file.
